Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are typically positioned within a housing or cage for computer applications and communication applications such as local area network applications. The PCB is normally retained in the housing. The retaining of the PCB is often by fasteners which are fixed to the housing or cage or are otherwise connected to the housing or card cage. Preferably, such a connection allows the PCB to be securely fixed in position but also allows for a removal of the PCB, if replacement is necessary.